


Couldn't Have Asked For A Better....

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: Couldn't Have Asked For A Better [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Relationships: Emily Fields/Spencer Hastings
Series: Couldn't Have Asked For A Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623487
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Emily was tingling.

Her entire body was on fire from the anticipation.

Spencer had invited her on a summer long trip, her cousins joining them to act as crew.

three bedrooms, and she and Spencer would be all alone with her.

So as Hannah grabbed her bags to put them in the room, she went in search of Spencer.

A very naked Spencer.

Emily blinked rapidly.

"Hey you," Spencer wiggles her brows.

"This is going to be the longest summer of my damn life," Emily mumbles with a sigh.

She pouts, "Really?"

"Yeah, especially if all you plan to do is tease me," she growls.

"Are you ready to tell the world?"

"I didn't want to hide us in the first place Spencer, remember?"

"We didn't have a choice Em," Spencer whispered.

"We always had a choice," Emily walks out into the living room, shaking her head.

"Hey," she whispers, straddling the brunette.

"What do you want from me?" she whispers back, her hands moving to the slightly taller brunette's hips.

"All of you," she moans into her ear.

She presses her thumbs into Spencer's hip bones, "I want to hear you say it."

"Bedroom...." she gently kisses her cheek.

"Whatever the lady wants," she replies with a smirk.


	2. .... Lover.

"Mmmm.... God Spencer," Emily moaned deeply.

"You taste so good baby," Spencer moans into Emily's heat.

"As good as you feel, I hope?" she whispers.

"Infinitely better," she puts more pressure as she sucks harder, Emily squealing in delight.

"Those sounds," Spencer purrs, "You have any idea what they do to me?"

"Like I'm sure you know what those lips are doing to me right now," Emily gasps as Spencer begins using her tongue.

It's one of those things, sometimes, when you need release, you just know.

But the best part for Emily?

It was also euphoric when Spencer didn't even need to ask, when Spencer damn near read her mind, it sent her on a blissful fall down into the abyss of pleasure.

And a few minutes later, she's crying out in pleasure as they both fall over.

"damn...." Spencer moans.

"Yeah," she giggles, "So good."

It usually was, both of them had every intention whenever they were intimate to give nothing but their best.


End file.
